DE 10 2004 043 301 B4 discloses an adhesive label of this kind. Said label is applied to bottle-like or ampule-like containers with overlap, a peel-off portion being provided in the overlap region.
Labels of this kind, in particular labels made of plastics material, present a problem of the print being smudged on account of the smoothness of the plastics surface that has been printed on. Moreover, in particular if the labels are used in harsh environments, the print needs to be protected against soiling.
EP 0 186 112 A2 discloses a label in the form of an identification tag for cables, pipes, containers, and the like. In order to protect the print against smudging and soiling, said document proposes applying a transparent covering sheet, as a self-adhesive film, to the identification carrier sheet having the print. The thus ready-laminated identification tag can, in this form, be fastened to the object to be identified by means of a link that engages through a hole. The thus laminated identification tag can also be applied to the object to be identified as a planar self-adhesive tag having an adhesive layer provided on the bottom side thereof. However, applying a covering sheet after the print has been produced is relatively time-consuming, in particular if the prints are to be produced individually.
DE 11 2004 001 845 T5 discloses a tape having a plurality of adhesive labels that can be peeled off and that are applied, for example, to ampules. The labels disclosed therein comprise a print on the surface thereof for identification and additionally contain an RFID transponder (radio frequency identification) on the inside for identification. Said document does not disclose protecting the print against smudging and soiling. DE 11 2004 001 845 T5 also does not describe providing special protection for the relatively delicate RFID transponder against mechanical loads (e.g. impacts), which could arise e.g. when handling labeled cables in an industrial production environment.
DE 10 2008 058 765 A1 discloses an RFID transponder, in the form of an RFID tag, that is embedded in a special molded body and is sewn e.g. into garments. In this case, the molded body is used to protect the RFID transponder against mechanical loads. Said RFID tag is, however, not suitable as a label for being applied to objects by being wrapped around. Furthermore, said RFID tag does not have a printing region for a print.